Perfect Wedding
by Anusha - Ahsuna
Summary: Elijah is getting married to human katerina (after drinking cure). How can his other siblings digest the fact? Will his siblings ruin the wedding or make it happen? Lets see. BTW, you are invited to the wedding too. (3 r 4 chapters max, i can't tell). Give it a try!
1. Part-1

**Little prologue: Katherine became human(cure). Kol, finn and sage are alive. In this story, " I " refers to Kol. Hope you enjoy. Read it!**

* * *

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. - _few seconds later_- Beep._

I opened my bathroom door and entered into bedroom while washing my wet hair with a towel. Another towel is wrapped around my waist. I am completely drenched and a few droplets are splashed on the floor while i made my way to mirror. I smirked a little looking at my reflection and that's when i noticed my phone's screen shining and went straight to it. As soon as i saw the phone, i frowned. _3 missed calls and a message from my brother, Elijah Mikaelson. _

"_What the hell, since when did elijah is calling or texting me? This must be a nightmare._" I thought. Yeah, you heard right? Elijah and i don't get along. Whenever i try to have a conversation with him, all he talk about is compassion, kindness, respect. Oh my god, Lot of negative words. He always says that i lack of all these things. Who cares?

"Darling, what are you doing there?" A pretty blonde woman who is lying on my bed half naked called me. My thoughts got disturbed by her and i came back to reality. I am still holding my phone but didn't opened message yet. I turned to her and said, "Nothing darling, you go to sleep". She obeyed me. "_Such a strumpet. Always asking questions_" I thought and opened message. As soon as i read it, i froze. My eyes widened and glued to my phone in wonder, fear, nervous and what not. I never felt all kind of emotions in one situation. "_What exactly elijah is thinking in doing this?_" I thought. I shook my head and read the message once again to digest the fact.

_Msg: Invitation_

_Kol, Its a little sudden but i hope you will understand me. You know that i like katerina very much. And now she is human, her life is short. I decided to give what's best to her. So, i made my decision and i am getting married to her. I really love your presence here. I called finn, he is coming along with sage. So, don't give shitty(sorry for the language) excuses and come right away._

_Always and forever,_

_Elijah M_

No matter how many times i read, its really hard for me to digest it. Katherine! Katherine pierce! That bitch. First tatia and then katherine. Both toyed with my brother's heart. I can't understand how elijah forgot all this? Damn this love. What the hell nik and bekah doing? Keep nodding to every single word elijah is saying. I bet they both hate her as much as i do. Ofcourse, nik bags first place in it.

In the next minute, i started packing my things. I am definitely going but not for attending it. For ruining it. I took my backpack and about to leave when that pretty blonde woman called me again. "Darling?!" _I totally forgot about her._

I gave her a million dollar worth smile and walked towards her. I grabbed her face closer to me, my pupils diluted. "Don't ever try to contact me and don't forget me". And then i left to mystic falls.

* * *

- _Mystic Falls - * - Nik Mansion -_

I recklessly dropped my backpack on one of Nik's favourite couch. After that, i wanted to meet elijah and have a little chat. Fortunately i saw elijah climbing downstairs. There is something different in him. His face is glowing. _WOW._

"Just the man i am looking" I said to him without any emotions in my face.

"You made it, Kol." He said. He didn't give me a chance to protest and pulled me into a hug.

"Yeah. Okay. Okay" I said uncomfortably and patted his back.

Finally he pulled me off from his hug and said, "I am so happy that you came. But i am sorry i have to leave you now. You know there is a lot of work, since it is a sudden wedding". He winked and moved past me. I quickly grabbed his wrist and stopped him.

"Speaking of that..." I hesitated a little and then said. "I mean, what is wrong with you, elijah? How can you do this to us? Marry any girl, but her. For god's sake, she is a backstabbing bi***" I swallowed rest of the word when i noticed that elijah is giving me a murderous glare.

"There are two things, i would like to tell you. One..., No matter what.. my decision is not going to change. Two, katerina is going to be our family soon. So, behave yourself" Elijah said bitterly and left me. I am taken aback.

I started cursing elijah in my thoughts and opened nik's door expecting that he already have some plan to ruin this perfect wedding. I saw him standing infront of mirror and applying some gel to his hair. He is in his casuals.

"Nik, come on. What's the plan?" I asked him while sitting on his bed.

"Hello to you too" He seemed happy seeing me._ Very unlikely_.

This time i observed him carefully. "Are you going somewhere, nik?" i asked him cautiously.

He hesitated a while before answering me. "Yeah, to meet caroline"

Listening to that, i frowned. "Is it necessary nik? We have a family crisis on our hands"

He didn't react. By judging his expressions i asked him immediately.

"Why are you meeting caroline, nik?" i asked him suspiciously.

He gave me a nervous smile. "To invite her to elijah's wedding". I stood up so quickly.

For one minute, i didn't know what i heard? Is he my brother, nik? How can he forget all the things she has done to him? Am i the only person here worrying about this? Damn it.

"You are teaming up with elijah in this matter" I feel hurt and my voice sounded strange.

"What am i supposed to do?" Nik stood before me, face to face.

"You should have killed her right after you know that she is human and is in mystic falls. This shouldn't have happen then" I screamed at him.

"And get what? a regrettable loathe from elijah for the rest of my life" He pointed out. I sighed and looked away. Elijah is driving me crazy.

"No matter what, i don't want her to become our family. Do you?" I asked him. He looked at me and stood in silence. A dangerous silence.

* * *

**So, how is it? Do you guys like it? What do you think nik and kol plan to ruin? or will they accept katerina? Will rebekah help them? Many characters are going to make an appearance in later chapters (may be 3 r 4... i m still working on it). I did appreciate if you share your thoughts. Please review!**


	2. Part-2

**In the first chapter, 'I' referred to Kol. But from this chapter onwards, i am using his name itself. So, please don't get confuse... and read it.**

**Well, before that... Let me say thank you to all who fav, followed and reviewed.**

**Thanks to readers too!**

* * *

Kol waited for nik hoping he would speak. But klaus stood there in dead silence.

"Are you gonna talk or what?" Kol asked in frustration.

"You are asking me to ruin our brother's perfect day. How can i say yes?" Klaus asked still thinking.

"Ruining his perfect day is better than accepting her as our family" Kol tried to convince him. Klaus remained silent.

"Where is rebekah anyway? Us three make a evil team" Kol asked with a grin on his face.

"She went to buy her a dress to elijah's wedding" Klaus said quietly.

"What?!" Kol bewildered. "Did elijah put some spell on you to act like his puppets?" He let out his frustration.

"Stop being a jerk. I hate katherine more than you do. And bekah too. But the thing is, we are doing this for elijah's happiness. Do you even remember, in all these 1000 yrs did he ever ask for anything?" Klaus asked. Kol remained silent this time and is looking sideways.

"But still... " Kol tried to speak but stopped when he saw klaus giving him a murderous glare. Instead of saying his actual sentence, he said. "I need a drink" Kol said and walked away from klaus room.

When kol climbing off the stairs, he saw someone at the entrance door. _Katherine Pierce. _He zoomed and pinned her against the wall holding her throat.

"Hello to you too, Kol" Katherine used her reckless tone.

"Is this your idea? The whole marriage thing?" Kol asked her through clenched teeth.

"Your brother is the one asked me" Katherine said letting out a smirk.

Kol was surprised for a moment. "But i think you made him ask you" He said finally.

"You understands me very well. Why didn't i noticed this before?" Katherine asked with a smile keeping her hand on his cheek.

"Shut up!" He growled tightning his grip. "Take that filthy hand off of me"

It made hard to breath for katherine. After all, she is a human now. But the thing is, nothing changed in her. Except that she is human now, and she is a vampire back then.

"What if elijah finds out this rude behaviour of yours with me? I doubt he will not be pleased" She said.

Kol didn't understand what she said because he still held her throat tightly. So, all her words got mixed up. He loosend his grip and asked her to say again.

"Darling! Who will inform him? Me..., Pretty much NO. Nik... Not at all and on the other hand, you *_he inhaled her scent_* not on vervain, *_looked at her top to bottom_* pretty much didn't wear any weird accessories that contain vervain. I can compel you to forget" He said with a smirk.

"Have you not met me, kol? I am always one step ahead in anything" Katherine simpered looking at kol.

Kol gave a question mark face. "Spill it already" He hissed.

"Elijah put a smell on me, _darling_" she teased him by pronouncing his word darling. "No vampire can compel me now"

Kol gritted his teeth. He can't take it anymore. He is just being nothing but patient with her while she is just humiliating him every second. She must learn a lesson. She has to remember the old kol she met back then.

His eyes became dark, veins popped under his eyes. He let out his fangs and jumped on her with his vampire speed.

"If i were you, i wouldn't do that" Kol stopped by klaus before piercing his fangs into her skin. Kol looked at his brother in frustration.

"Care to elaborate brother"

"Dumb-ass, she took the cure and became human. Now, the cure is flowing in her system. You drink her blood, you become human too" Klaus explained to his little brother.

Kol is shocked for a minute and released her from his grip. He moved from her like she is untouchable. Katherine rubbed her throat and coughed few times before coming to normal.

"I never thought, you guys will be afraid of human" Katherine started teasing again.

Klaus glared at her. "You are still breathing because of elijah. Do not try to open your mouth when i am around" He growled.

Kol let out a satisfying smile and tapped his brother shoulder in appreciation. "That's my brother"

Katherine became silent and gave a nervous smile. And slowly, she disappeared from their sight. _Smart-ass._

* * *

Kol went outside to get a fresh air and came to mansion when klaus called him that finn came. Kol went straight to finn's room and gave a gentle knock on it.

"Finn, its been forever" Kol hugged his brother as soon as he saw him. Finn smiled and hugged him back.

"Look at you girls" Kol heard sage who is standing infront of mirror applying some make up on her.

Kol smirked and zoomed near her pulling into a hug. "You wild little cat, look how ravishing you are". Finn smiled looking at them.

"Finn, you okay with the wedding?" Kol asked while pulling out sage from his hug.

"I came here to give my blessings" Finn said while sitting on bed.

"Why didn't this come surprise to me? Wait.. Yeah, you are a well wisher. Right?" Kol said sarcastically.

"I can't believe that elijah is going to marry that bitch" Sage hissed while putting some jewelry on. Kol nodded in approval.

"Whatever" Finn said. "Are you ready, hon?"

"2 minutes" Sage replied.

"You guys going somewhere?" Kol asked looking at them.

"Yeah" Finn and Sage said in unison and blushed.

"You guys acting like a newly married couple" Kol scoffed.

Sage and finn exchanged a look and smiled nervously. Kol looked at them suspiciously.

"What was that look?" He inquired.

"What look?" Sage tried to cover it up. But, she is dealing with kol. He will never let go without finding the truth.

"The look you both exchanged when i referred you as '_newly married couple_' " He said angrily.

"Please don't say this to anyone, kol. We kinda hoped to reveal after elijah's wedding" Finn stretched his hand. Sage took it and blushed before speaking, "We are married"

Kol felt a stake pierced into his heart. His whole family is driving him crazy. Everybody is giving him heart attacks. Before he could respond, he heard someone entering the room. Rebekah.

"Klaus said you both are here" Rebekah said ecstatically and pulled them both into a group hug.

"Enough! Where have you been?" Kol asked her trying his best to get released from his grip.

"Don't get me started" Rebekah said. "I am here to announce that elijah called for a family dinner with bride. Its just a pre-welcoming dinner to katherine from our family. So, get ready" She said and zoomed away without giving them a chance to say anything.

"Our evening is ruined" Sage disappointed looking at finn. Finn is assuring her to take her out some other day.

"Family dinner, Seriously" Finn and sage heard kol saying in the background and then he collapsed.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter ending! LOL... Wonder what happens at the dinner?!**

**Your Reviews makes me happy! Thank you! **


End file.
